Welcome to Benum city
by chrystal young
Summary: Where the Tenkai Knights meet the Young family. Meanwhile on Quarton the Knights Encounter two new Knights. Sorry I am terrible at writing summarys. Rated T for later chapters. I will take a while to update again so be paitent.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**I do not own Tenkai Knights. I only own The Youngs.**

**Chrystalia's point of view**

I was watching my brothers hover boarding at Riptide park. They were awesome even my sisters couldn't argue with that.

.Life was easy then. I thought as I looked out the car window boardly.

"Cecil where are we going again?" mumbled Cece.

"Benum City Cece. How do you forget things soo easily?"

Cece shrugged. "That's just how I am. And your one to talk, after all you almost gave us all heart attacks when you said you forgot the key to our new house on the kitchen table back in Hawaii." she retorted clearly annoyed.

"Are we there yet? I think I'm gonna go crazy listening to you guys talking!?" Chloe moaned.

"Here sis you can borrow one of my mp3 players." I replied.

"Does it have any instrument songs on it?" she asked reaching for it.

"No Chloe there are no instrumentals on this mp3 player." I replied handing it to her.

"Thanks Chysatal." She replied in a nice tone.

"Ok is everyone here?" my mother asks.

"Let's see. Cecil, Cece, Cerenity, Chase, Casey, Casidy, Christoff, Christofer, Chrystalia, and Chloe. Ok we're all here now I hope you all make friends here in Benum city."She continued.

"That means no pranks, booby traps, posting embarrassing pictures of each other and no stealing each other's stuff. Understood?"

"Yes mother" 10 voices replied.

"Limo when will we reach our destination?" She asked the limo. "In a few miles ma'm." it replied. "Thank you limo I can take it from here switching to maneul."

A few minutes later we arrived at our new house err mansion. The place was huge the outside was painted white and had several windows. All the doors were made of glass as well as the balcony railings. The house was 3 floors high with what looked like at least 8 balconies, along with a pool and a hot tub.

"before anyone starts calling rooms we are going to walk through the whole house and see all of the bed rooms then I'll let you decide who gets which room. Okay?"

There was a mixture of responses but they all basicly meant yes.

After seeing the kitchen, the two living rooms, the laundry room, and all of the 1st and 3rd floor rooms I found the perfect one. It had a nice view of the ocean and benum tower, a balcony, a built in bathroom, 2 large walk-in closets, a large sink on one side, several wall outlets, and was very big. It would be the perfect room/art studio. After asking mom apparently she got this house mainly because of that room. She said it was mine and no one else could have it no matter what.

Mom also showed me there was a divider and a little kitchen like area built in too. She said the reason why I got his room was because she wanted me to be able to do my art freely because she had seen how much better I did when I had my own space.

She told me that my art supplies would come tomorrow. Then she left to get the futons we brought with us until our beds came. After setting up my futon I went downstairs to see dad had brought carry out for dinner. I was shocked to see he had ordered temura and udon since he **hated** Japanese food. After dinner I unpacked the rest of my personal belongings and whatever we had shipped from a few weeks ago. Since it was Friday I had all weekend to unpack since it was getting late I went to sleep.

**The next day**

**Christofer's point of view**

Sheesh. Yesterday seriously wiped me out. I still can't believe that I've moved halfway around the world. I checked my watch. 12:07 pm. Wow I must have been really wiped out yesterday. I should see who's awake. I check the house every single room is praticly empty except for a few of my bothers and sisters stuff and some large boxes. I finally find someone. Chrystalia my twin sister. She's busy unpacking the boxes and organizing the stuff. After a few minutes she notice me standing in the door frame.

"Oh. Hey Chris." She responded casually.

"hey back. By the way have you seen anyone the house is empty as far as I can tell."

"Oh everyone left a couple hours ago. I think to have breakfast and go shopping for stuff." she replied.

"By the way could you help me flip this box over they pot it upside down." She asked.

"Sure." I replied.

After helping her with the box I decided to get some food myself. I changed into a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black converse. I grabbed my plaid shirt and wallet.

"Hey Chrystal you wanna go out and eat?" I yelled upstairs.

"Sure why not." She yelled back.

"Oh by the way are you wearing your glasses?" she asked.

I face palmed. I forgot I'm colorblind in my left eye. My sister is too but it's in her right eye.

"Hey you still there?" she asked.

"Yeah. Could you grab mine it's in my backpack. Front pocket in the black case."

"Yeah. Sure."

A minute later she came downstairs in her usual clothes. A white t-shirt, sliver belt, white jeans with a music note pattern, white flats, white nail polish, a sliver charm bracelet, her blue glasses, and a white messenger bag. Her hair was up in ponytails and she was wearing a silver clip.

She handed me my pair of glasses.

"Do you have your brick?" she asked.

"Yup. You have yours?" I asked.

She nodded.

With that we headed out.

**Authors Note**

**sorry I'll have the twins meet the knights next chapter.**

**Pls review?**


	2. Chapter 2: an accident

**Authors Note**

**I don't own Tenkai Knights. I only own the oc's.**

Christofer's P. O. V.

Chrystal and I had just eaten our lunch and were shopping.

Then these 2 guys come flying outta nowhere.

One had blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The other had red and black hair, purple eyes, and tanish skin.

"Hey watch it will ya?!" I yelled at the two.

Crystal's P. O. V.

After our lunch Chris and I were window-shopping when these two bys come out of nowhere. Here we were minding our own business when these two come flying out of nowhere. The nerve of those two.

I looked both of them over. One had blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a blue jacket, a white sweatshirt, blue pants, brown boots and green goggles. The other had red and black hair, purple eyes, tanish skin, a red shirt, a long sleeve white undershirt, blue cargo jeans, white suspenders, and red shoes.

"Hey watch it will ya?!" Chris yelled.

"Chris can you at least **try **to be polite." I scolded.

"Sorry about that my brother has trouble controlling his temper. My name is Chrystalia. Crystalia Young. That is my twin brother Christofer Young." I replied politely.

"Sorry about that. Ceylan was getting ahead of himself. My name is Guren. Guren Nash." The one with red hair said.

"So you must be new here huh?" the blue haired boy.

"Ceylan be polite your talking to a girl." Guren scolded him.

"And come one Guren we're gonna be late." Ceylan said. He started dragging Guren with him.

"Sorry about that Crystalia. Uh bye." Guren said.

"Bye Guren." I replied.

"Let's follow them." Chris said.

He started dragging me by the arm and put his finger to his lips. Oh brother. I hate it when he does this to me.

I would have to wait until he got answers to say anything that he would actually hear.

Why was he always like this. Then again I swear I felt a tenkai energy surge around those two. I should follow them they could be working for Villlius or they might be Bravenwolf and Tributon. This is suspicious.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I will continue this as long as this gets read. If this is neglected then I'll put it up for adoption. Also thank you for the anonymous constructive comment.**

**Pls review! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1 the truth behind my gift

**Authors note**

**I don't own Tenkai knights. I only own the oc's.**

Christofer's P. O. V.

Something was up with those guys, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Chrystal must have figured out my suspicion. I wanted-no I needed to figure this out because commander Bieg needed to know ASAP!

"Hey should we divide and concur, incase we gotta split?" Chrystal asked.

"Sure why not, after all we have our cores." I answered.

I looked down my pocket. It was glowing black. Chrystal's pocket was glowing too.

"Abort mission." I groaned.

We darted into the nearest bathrooms.

Chrystal's P. O. V.

My brother kept dragging me when at some point he finally let go of my arm.

"Hey should we divide and concur, incase we gotta split?" I asked.

"Sure why not, after all we have our cores." Chris answered.

Then I noticed our pockets were glowing. Why do we always get called when we are in the middle of something?!

"Abort mission." Chris groaned.

We darted into the nearest bathrooms.

I checked all of the stalls. They were all empty thank god.

"Tenaki Time portal!" I yelled.

I instantly thought back to when this mess had started in the first place.

**Flashback**

7 years ago…

Kindergarten. I was only 6. I would have no idea how important I was.

"be quiet!" I screamed.

"I did draw it. It's mine!" I yelled at Trinity.

She had stolen my picture. **My** picture.

"You know just because you have lots of money doesn't mean that you can just see something and call it yours own." Trinity said.

"why do you wasted your time on art?" Huh. Because yours board She continued.

I turned around and started running towards the edge of the balcony. The broken part. Unfortunately that part was right above a street. A freeway to be exact.

I ran right through the caution tape. I didn't realize that until I had fallen into the middle of the freeway and was crushed by that freight truck.

Then came the explosion of white light and when the guardians discovered my existence. The ability to control the very fabric of time, put into the hands of a 6 year-old. They needed to save my, because they needed my gift. The gift that could save lives, and possibly the universe. But time control was not my only gift. I was also given what they called the white gene. The white gene was the gene that allowed me to keep the balance of good and evil on earth. But they also knew that my brother had the same gifts as I did only instead of the white gene he had the black gene.

They revived me with tenkai energy and told me that I could never die. They also gave me a white brick. They said it would protect me. They said not to tell anyone about them or the little white brick. They said they would come back soon so I should keep the white brick in my pocket with me everywhere and if I ever lost it, it would always come back to me.

Then they left and I apparently restarted time. Only then had I realized a huge truck had run over almost my entire body. Then I started screaming before the world went black.

When I did wake up I was in the hospital with lots of medical people checking the machines attached to me. They asked if I was sore, or hungry, or thirsty, or wanted to go to the bathroom or wanted anything.

"Am I…alive?" I asked.

"Yes Chrystalia you are alive and you were very lucky to have survived that fall and being run over by that freight truck. Your head was not run over but your arms and legs were run over.

"When can…can I walk…or draw again…?" I asked.

"you will probably have a fast recovery so in about 9-11 weeks.

"how many…many days is that…?" I said.

"That would be about 77 days Chrystalia." The lady answered.

"when can I sees…see my family again. And how will I… will I eat, and draw and run, and go to kifergrdn and…and…" I asked.

"Chrystalia you are going to be I the hospital until your bones heal. Then you will go home and go through therapy." She replied.

"Do you have the little white brick that was in my pocket. That is very importants." I started to panic.

"oh here it is." she replied taking it off the table next to this weird bed.

"here do you want me to put it in the pocket of your gown?" she asked.

"Yes thanks you." I replied calming down.

**End flashback**

When the guardians revived me and gave me the core I could sense tenkai energy. At first it scared me because it made me cold. Then I realized how important I was in saving the universe.

**So did you like it? sorry about the little kid talk I just had to make it seem like I was 6 years old. Also I will continue from where I left off and how Chrystalia purified Christofer.**

**Pls review.**


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2 Chrystal's newfound power

**Author's note **

**I don't own Tenkai Knights or any of the song lyrics to Warrior. I only own the oc's. If you don't know the lyrics to Warrior by Ke$ha please google them thanks because acording to what a recent review said I'm most likely to be in serious trouble.  
**

Chrystalia's P. O. V.

I was headed to Quarton thinking about the beginning of this whole feud and why I was of any importance to any side of this war. I suddenly thought of when I purified my brother and why he was spying on Villius's forces in the first place.

**Flashback**

**7 months ago…**

I was assisting the corekai scout out the corrupted team. Apparently this team was being lead by a very powerful leader. I would have to on full alert to defeat this team and the leader.

"Attack!" I heard the leader say.

That voice was familiar. Too familiar. Almost like…like my brother's voice. That was impossible. Then again we are twins and I am the white key chaneler so why… I am an idiot for not figuring this out sooner! Wait but I usually figure these scenarios waay before he even starts thinking up scenarios. So we do have the advantage I just have to keep my mouth shut. Or limit my communication with my team.

"Charge!" I yell as loudly as possible.

The only way to** not** reveal myself was to act like him unfortunately. My brother or bother as I call him is loud, annoying, and a pain in the butt if you are on his bad side or if you owe him. He also doesn't know how to shut up. Sometimes I have to kick him in the shin to make him shut up. And F Y.I. I happen to kick very hard.

In soccer one time I accidently kicked someone in the shin because the grass was wet and I was trying to blast it and I had slipped and kicked the guy in the shin. Unfortinatly he wasn't wearing his shin guards that day. Apparently he had to go to the doctor to pop his ancle back in. I apologized like a million times but since then everyone brought and wore their shin guards to practice. Mainly because they were just afraid of me accidently kicking them in the shin.

Anyway I was doing pretty bad during this battle because I **had** to make sure my cover was not blown.

"How many have we lost?" I asked my team.

If I lost too many men during this one battle we would not be able to assist the knights later on in the war.

"At least 20!" someone responded.

Oh great. This situation was getting from bad to worse. Retreat was not an option though, and failure was not one either.

"Corekai retreat. I'll take care of Chaos-Key myself." I replied assertively.

"Yes ma'm." they replied.

They headed to the cliff. I started to take out the rest of the corrupted. I had created a time warp. _That should stop him now. _I thought smugly. Apparently he was unscathed by it.

"Wha-how-I mean…" I said. I had to keep the act up. What he didn't know was that this was all part of my major plan to purify him.

"You think your so important. That your so powerful but guess what your not! Now I'm gonna show you who's the one with power!" he yelled.

He created a huge energy orb. Now I wasn't acting anymore. Now I was scared out of my wits and ready to run away screaming my head off. Amazingly enough I managed to stay put and stand my ground. Now the tricky part getting injured without getting injured. Had practiced this so many times but every time I wasn't hurt or I was seriously hurt. Now I would have to rely on luck or pray that fate doesn't let me die.

I cringed ready for the fatal blow intended to kill me. I was like that for a solid minute before I realized that it never made impact. Instead the energy orb was hovering millimeters away from me. I must have stopped time because I paniced. Now I could absorb the energy to purify him once and for all.

After absorbing most of the energy I stepped behind him to surprise him. Then I restarted time.

"HAHAHAHA! Now who's the stronger one!" he yelled at the cloud of smoke.

"Why aren't you answering because your too weak? Because you scared? Because wait where are you?!" he yelled.

"Right here." I replied making him jump.

I started creating a white energy dagger. This was much more complicated, and exausting than I thought but it would be worth it in the end. I finished the blade and camouflaged it to look like my other daggers. Then I hurled the 6 daggers at him and froze him. Now he would be hit by 5 daggers and the purification dagger as well.

The moment the purification dagger made impact a blinding white energy orb formed around him and a smoke like black essence started seeping out of him. After it had all come out of him the white light had vanished and the black smoke turned to dust. I rushed over to him to find my twin brother lying on the ground unconscious. He had several cuts and bruises and his shirt had a huge rip on the left sleve. I had to get him back to earth so he could get medical attention **ASAP**.

**End flashback…**

Ow. I was so busy thinking about purifying Chris I crashed right into Tributon. Talk about déjà vu. Whatever he deserved that.

"Hey watch it!" he yelled angrily.

"Sorry…Do you want my help or not?" I asked.

"Help? More like harm." He snaped.

"The legendary time controller has arrived. Chronos-Time we are glad to see you. The corekai could use your help. Also the Tenkai Knights have returned." Commander Biege replied.

"Coerkai remember you must protect her at all costs she not only posses the ability to control time she also has the ability to recreate a white dragon key. She is extremely important in our fight against the corrupeted." He contined.

"Woah wait you expect us to fight with him?!" Tributon shouted.

"I'm a girl you know. And for your information I can fight I just wasn't paying attention okay." I replied sounding slightly offended.

"Hey will you guys break it up we have more important things to worry about." Bravenwolf said.

"Yeah you gotta keep your focus before the kickoff." Lytendor agreed.

"Um…is that a sports term or something?" I asked.

"What he means is to stay focused before we fight." Valorn said.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. That could mean only one person was here. Christofer my twin brother and probably the most annoying, idiotic, klutzy, stubborn pigheaded, loudmouth person I know.

Then his shield hit Valorn over the head.

"Ow what was that for?" he yelled rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that. It's probably my brothers shield. His name is Chaos-Fusion." I apologized.

"Well tell him to be more careful!" he yelled.

"Woah if you wanna yell at someone yell at him not me." I said.

"AAAHH!" I herd him yell.

He crashed right next to me.

"Are you okay. How bad is your leg?" I asked worried.

"I think I broke it I can't move it. Oh wait I can I just-Ah." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Sit this one out you could use the rest. Don't argue with me. You know I'm right this time. Besides if you didn't break your leg because of your fall you will defiantly break something else." I said.

"Okay. OWW." He replied.

"Okay guys ready to go titan?" Bravenwolf asked.

"Yeah!" Tributon, Lytendor, and Valorn said.

I facepalmed. What was it with boys and power anyway?

Well since they were busy might as well start the fight and get this overwith.

"Corekai Advance." I yelled.

I started fighting, much harder than normal knowing that my brother was down so I would have to cover for him.

"Little girls where's you big brother oh wait I took him down. Now who are you gonna hide behind?" Slygorr said.

I had foregotton my one true weakness on this planet. If my brother was hurt then so was I. On Quarton we were forever connected by what we called the twin link. If I got cut on my arms so did he. Only then did I notice the horrible pain in my right leg. It was like it was on fire and had 3 knifes in it. No scratch that it was bleading.

"Now that your brothers fallen you'll fall with him and be trapped here forever." He yelled.

I was beginning to panic. I had to calm down **ASAP.** Then it occored to me that I had my Mp3 player.

Then I was hit in the chest. Hard. I was down.

"Corekai protect Chronos-Time at all costs." Biege yelled.

I sighed. Well here goes nothing. I turned it on and picked Warior that should make me stronger. I think. I hope.

_**(first paragraph of lyrics)  
**_

The knights started fighting._  
__**( second paragraph of lyrics)  
**_Venneta and Dromus came from nowhere._**  
( third paragraph of lyrics)  
**_Valorn was shot down by Venneta._**  
( fourth paragraph of lyrics)  
**_Valorn was taken down by Dromus. Then Vennetta trapped him in webs._**  
( fith paragraph of lyrics)  
**_Tributon took a serious hit from Slygorr._**  
( sixth paragraph of lyrics)  
**_Thing were looking very bad._**  
( seventh pargraph of lyrics)  
**_Tributon was down for the count._**  
( eighth paragraph of lyrics)  
**_Brevenwolf started fighting Slygorr, Venneta, and Dromus._**  
(ninth **__**paragraph of lyrics)**_  
Bravenwolf was down for the count I was starting to panic._**  
( tenth **__**paragraph of lyrics)**_  
Dromus and Venneta started fighting Chaos-Fusion. That was the last straw._**  
( eleventh **__**paragraph of lyrics)**_  
I got up and a white light started glowing around me. Chaos was now down for the count. I didn't care how hurt Iwas I had to stop them now._**  
( twelvth **__**paragraph of lyrics)**_  
"Tenkai Time Dragon fusion go!" I yelled._**  
**_

_**( thirtenth **__**paragraph of lyrics)**_

I started the transformation. My white jumpsuit, gloves, boots and goggles began to disentigrate. I felt new clothes appearing on me.

I opened my eyes. I now had a long sleeve white shirt, white gloves, white leggings, white boots, and new goggles. My aurmor had also changed I was larger than normal but still smaller than the knights in titan mode.

I now had a circular shield, 12 daggers, and a small hovercraft.

"Chronos-Time Tenkai time fusion complete." I yelled.

I started fighting with all of my heart. I put all of my anger into each attack. I gave it my all and I was ready to fight 'till the end. The corrupted retreated upon seeing my transformation and Venneta and Dromus made a run for it after I destroyed Slygorr. By the time I was done I was exausted.

"c'mon Chaos time to go." I panted.

**Christofer's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Chrystal deconstructed Slygorr. Chrystal was fighting with all her heart today and wasn't gonna let anything stop her either. I was shocked especially because I was down. Well maybe she was trying to prove that she's tougher than she looks or acts. Whatever the case she's leveled up to tenkai time warrior and that's great since I have tenkai dragon mode. I know this isn't the last time she'll level up but for now I should let her savor her 15 minutes of fame.

**A.N.**

**I 'm really sorry I took so long to post this I had lots of homework to do.  
**

**I would also like to thank the guest that saved me from a lot of trouble.**

**Pls review thnks.**


	5. Chapter 4 a normal day

**A.N.**

**i don't own tenkai knights. I only own the oc's. i'll also be introducing lyn!  
**

**Lyn:(waves) hi. wait do they know what I look like?**

**me: they can check my profile.**

**Lyn: you haven't even posted it yet!**

**me: on with the chapter!  
**

Ceylan's P.O.V.

Sheesh. Yesterday was all kinds of crazy. First there's those twins which were following us, then two new knights appear on Quarton, and then that white knight controls time and can control the white dragon key. Or so he-no she claims. Who does she think she is so she can just waltz right in and save the day and get all the glory. I'll show her who's boss.

"Ceylan your going to be late!" my dad yells.

Oh what that's impossible I woke up at 6:00 am. 6:00! And it's (looks at clock) 7:37 am. Wait 7:37 am I'm gonna be late and the teacher said if I get one more tardy I'll get weekend detention!? I can **not** have that happen because what if something happens on Quarton! Then what'll I do?! I run downstairs grab my hoverboard and fly out the door.

"Bye dad." I yell.

"Bye Ceylan." My dad replies.

Chrystalia's P.O.V.

What is it with Christofer anyway! He always does this to me! Every activity, school, program, trip… Well not this time! I grab the two cups of water. One cup with lots of ice, and the other cup fresh from the coffee machine. I slowly open the door, creep up to his bed, peel back the covers, and then pour the cup of hot water all over his face.

"AAAAHHH! What the-Chrystalia what is wrong with you?!" Christofer yells at me.

"Nothing is wrong with me it's what's wrong with you-(I pour the other cup of water[the cold one] on him.) –is that you never wake up on time and always make me late to school. But not this time because I'm leaving. Breakfast is on the table, your bike is in the garage and I left your bag in your bathroom. Later." I reply leaving his room.

I walk downstairs and check the living room clock. 7:37 am. If I waited for my brother then I would be at school by like 8:30! Thank god I woke up **early **unlike **_some _**people. I grab my white and silver hoverboard, put on my helmat and take off twards school.

**Time lapse 20 minutes later…**

I have just found my first class. It's History. I look over my schedule again. History, Science, Reading, English, Math, P.E., and Art. This schedule was exactly the same as my schedule last year. What a strike of luck. I walk into class and look at my classmates. The teacher isn't here yet so I have a little time to finish my drawing. I sit down in the seat in the far back corner. I open my messenger bag and take out my sketchbook and pencil. I flip through my older sketches. On the back of each one I have dated the times I have worked on the schetch. Then someone came up to me.

"Hey so you're the new girl huh?" the boy asked.

I ignored him and continued drawing.

"So you're the quiet type. Hmm. I see I'll make you talk somehow." He continued.

"Ceylan leave her alone she's giving you the cold sholder so you-wait. Your that girl from the shopping center. right?" the other boy-Guren asked.

"yes it is me. I don't think we've properly met, well Ceylan anyway. My name is Chrystalia. Chrystalia Young. I just transferred here with my brother from Hawaii." I replied politely.

"Nice to see you again Crystalia. I also transferred here recently. You'll get used to this school in no time Chrystalia." Guren said.

"You can call me Chrystal though." I said.

"Chrystal what are you drawing?" Guren's friend asked.

"Ceylan. Don't be rude-" Guren started.

"It's okay. I was going to show it to you guys anyway. It's a picture of a crane." I replied showing the schetch to them.

"By the way who are you?" I asked Guren's friend pointing at him.

"Name's Ceylan Jones." Ceylan replied.

"Well it's nice to meet-" I was cut off by someone running into the room.

I sweat dropped.

"Christofer nice of you to join us. This is Guren and Ceylan the boys we ran into at the mall the other day." I replied praying he would not act like an idiot.

"Hi. Sorry 'bout the other day. I'm Christofer, Chrystalia's older brother." He replied coolly.

"1 day and technacly speaking 12 minutes. 12 minutes. got it?" I replied my temper flaring.

"alright sheesh. You don't have to get so worked up about being the B twin okay. And besides you do everything that I can do better." He replied sweat dropping.

I shot a _end of discussion_ look at him.

Then the teacher came in.

"Okay students. Settle down. Before we start I would like to introduce two new students. Christofer, and Chrystalia Young." She said.

"colud you please come to the front of the class?" she asked.

"could you two tell us a little bit about yourself?" she said.

"Well…My name is Chrystalia but you can call me Chrystal. My and my brother hris just moved here from Hawaii." I said. "my and my brother are also part color blind so we wear these corrective glasses so we can see clearly." I continued.

"hi I'm Christofer but you can call me chris. Like my sister said, we tranfered from Hawaii and we are both part colorblind. We have 8 brothers and sisters and like us their names all start with C." Chris said.

Someone threw a paper airplane at Chis but I caught it.

Ceylan gasped from the back of the room.

I threw the airplane in the trash. Then ceylan threw one at me and Chris caught it.

"Ceylan, Guren since your so interested by your new classmates you can be their guides." The teacher said.

Both boys were fuming silently in the back.

"Christalia, Christofer, please take the two empty seats in the back." The teacher said.

The teacher was rambling on about, China but I spaced. This was a good sign, it meant I was in the right class. I smiled relieved that moving thousands of miles away from the only place I had ever called home was actually better than I thought it would turn out. Then again I always have low expectations.

**Time lapse lunch period**

Toxa's P.O.V.

Lunch finally. Math was longer than 4 levels of Doomsploder 3. On top of that there was this new girl named Chrystalia. There was also that new boy in science. Christofer Young. Wait a second their brother and sister. Or they're totally unrelated and have never met before.

On top of that there are the key knights. To make matters worse one is a **girl.** A girl! She could be working as a spy for Beni for all we know.

"Hello earth to Toxa!" Ceylan yelled while waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry did you say something Ceylan?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"You've been staring off into space for half of lunch period dude! Something is wrong. Out with it!" Ceylan yelled.

"I was just thinking." I said.

"Thinking about what?!" he yelled.

"Ceylan dude just chill out for a second." Chooki said.

"Yeah you don't need to get all worked up about it." Guren agreed.

"Well I would like to know." Chooki said. His curiosity apparently piqued.

I sighed in defeat.

"Well I was wondering if there was some kind of connection between the new students and the dragon knights." I replied.

Ceylan burst out laughing. I glared at him.

"What?" he said.

"well there is a possibility that they could be connected but we can't jump to conclusions." Guren said.

He was going to say more but the lunch bell rang. Great. Now I have to go to P.E.

"Later guys." I said.

"Later."

**Time lapse- after school**

Lynn's P.O.V.

It was after school and I was taking some laptops back to the lab. I don't get it. Our school had 3 computer labs and 8 pods yet the computer club still had to kill themselves taking them to different parts of the school. This is an outrage. I better hurry Gutar lessons are in 45 minutes and I don't want 2 extra hours of practice for homework. I already have piano, viola, and clarenet to finish. It's bad enough I have a math quiz tomorrow. Why do I get my self into the situations. Oh well it's Wensday tomorrow so I won't have any more music homework. I was on my last trip when Toxa comes flying out of nowhere. Did he teleport or something?!

"Yo Toxic where have you been?" I yell.

"Cann it Lynn I've go stuff to do." He yelled.

"Well excuse me! Your not the only one with a full schedule." I shot back.

"You could at least help me with these laptops since you've been skipping." I replied.

Ha take that Toxa.

"Fine. Where are we taking these?" Toxa asked.

"The main lab. C'mon." I said leading him there.

When we got there we put the laptops in the pod and plugged them in.

"thanks. Gotta run."

"Wait Lynn where are you going?" Toxa said grabbing my wrist.

"Gutar lessons. I really have to go or I'm getting extra hours of homework." I said.

"Whatever later."Toxa said walking away.

When I got there the door to the shop was locked. There was a sign that said that Mr. Lu was out and all music lessons would be cancled for the next month. We would have to practice for 4 hours a week for each class.

Oh why does he always do this to us?! Whatever I don't have any more lessons for a month now and I can finally catch up on my homework. I should call my mom now shouldn't I? No I should enjoy my freedom while I still have it. I walk to the diner. It's been forever since I walked in here on a Tuesday.

"hey Wakamei!" I say.

"Oh hey Lynn it's been ages since you've been in here on a day other than Wensday." Wakamei replied.

"So what'll it be? The usual?" she asked.

"Nope. Do you guys have strawberry pie?" I say, silently praying she'll say yes.

"Yes we do but it's not fresh. You still want it?" Wakamei asked.

"I still want it." I ansewered.

"okay." she said.

A few minutes later she brought me a medium slice of strawberry pie.

"do you want whipped cream?" she asked.

"no thanks." I said my mouth already full of strawberries and crust.

After I finished my pie I paid and left for home.

I was walking home when I heard a loud sound. and a lot of shouting.

"christofer I told you not to do that!" I heard a female voice say.

"But i was falling it was a reflex! a reflex!" the boy Christofer i was assuming.

"Woah what happened here?" I asked the girl. She was on the ground and her glasses were scratched.

"And uh where's your friend?" I asked her.

"My brother is in the tree." she said.

"the tree?" I asked.

"yes up there." she said pointing to her brother.

I looked up and sure enough there was a boy he also had scratched glasses stuck in the tree.

"How did he-i mean how is that- i mean seriously?" I said in shock.

"I know this is actually normal for us. also if I were you I would move." she said.

I quickly moved out of the way as the boy jumped down.

"I'm sorry we haven't properly met. I'm Chrystalia, Chrystalia Young but you can call me Chrystal. And this is my twin Christofer Young."

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Lyn Mizuki. the daughter of Jason Mizuki." i replied.

"well it was nice meeting you Lyn. maybe we can hang out some time later!" Chrystal said.

"later!" I yelled back and continued walking home.

**a.n.**

**sorry i took forever to update.**

**pls review if your gonna leave flames then Pm me.**


End file.
